Michigan
The flag of the State of depicts the on a dark blue field, as set forth by Michigan state law. The has a variant of the flag with a white instead of a blue field. The state coat of arms depicts a light blue shield, upon which the sun rises over a lake and peninsula, and a man with raised hand representing peace and holding a long gun representing our fight for state and nation as a frontier state. As supporters, the elk and moose are derived from the coat of arms, and depict great animals of Michigan. The bald eagle represents the United States which formed the State of Michigan from the . The design features three Latin mottos: " " ("Out of many, one", a motto of the United States), "Tuebor" ("I will defend"), and "Si Quæris Peninsulam Amœnam Circumspice" ("If you seek a pleasant peninsula, look about you", the official state motto). Proposals for a New Flag of Michigan Michigan Zervic.svg|MI Flag Proposal "Zervic" MI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|MI Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" MI Flag Proposal Unkown.gif|MI Flag Proposal, Designer Unknown Michigan FlagFreak.png|MI Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" MI Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.gif|MI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" MI Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|MI Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" MI Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|MI Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" MI Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" MI Flag Proposal N763.png|MI Flag Proposal "N763" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 1.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 1" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 2.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 2" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 3.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 3" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 4.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 4" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 5.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 5" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 6.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 6" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 7.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 7" MI Flag Proposal Jamescnj1 8.png|MI Flag Proposal "Jamescnj1 8" MI Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|MI Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Michigan.png|MI Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Michigan State Flag Proposal Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 12 OCT 2014 at 1442hrs cst.png|Michigan State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 12 OCT 2014 at 1442hrs cst MI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|MI Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Michigan State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 OCT 2014 at 1144hrs cst.png|Michigan State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 OCT 2014 at 1144hrs cst Michigan.png|Michigan State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The white is the peninsula and the rising sun. The shield represents defense, which comes up three times in the current flag. The three stars symbolize Michigan’s three mottos: “Out of Many, One”; “I Will Defend”; and “If You Seek a Pleasant Peninsula, Look Around You.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-MI flag proposal Steve Lovelace.png|Michigan flag proposal by Steve Lovelace mflag2.JPG|MI Flag Proposal "Krago1" Inspired by Zervic's proposal, except rotated and maize-and-blue instead of blue-and-white. Also, the blue and green together make a stylized 'M'. 22Michigan5theye.png|MI flag proposal by 5thEye Deer4.JPG|MI Flag Proposal "Krago2" Keep the white stars on a green field to represent the Upper and Lower Peninsulas (on the hoist), and centre an image of a buck's head on a square blue background (on the fly). Ideally, it should be a stylized version in maize (yellow) but that's far beyond my MS Paint abilities. I 'borrowed' the elk's head from the current Michigan flag. MIFlag3A.png|MI Flag Proposal "Krago3" Combining Zervic's proposal (with maize-and-blue) and 5th Eye's 'Michigan stars' in the hoist. MIFlag5.png|MI Flag Proposal "Krago4" Design and colors based on the Michigan seal (without happy-guy-and-rifle), with 5th Eye's 'Michigan stars'. MIFlag6.png|MI Flag Proposal "Krago5" Alternative design and colors based on the Michigan seal (without happy-guy-and-rifle). File:US-MI flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-MI flag proposal Hans 2.png| MichiganFlagUCA.png|Michigan Flag Proposal by TechMountenDew MI flag proposal Poshact.png|Michigan flag proposal by Poshact correcthorse45.jpg|Proposed by correcthorse45 (Reddit) Michigan_Flag_Zeek1.png|Michigan Flag by "ZeekLTK - I liked the proposals by Usacelt where he uses the triangles, which have 3 sides just like a peninsula, but I thought there should be 4 stars for the Great Lakes rather than 2 stars for the two peninsulas (which are already represented by the green triangles) Category:Michigan Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History